the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittnay Matthews
'Brittnay Matthews 'is a student at Overland Park High School and co-head vice captain of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She mostly seen on-screen hanging out with fellow cheerleaders Mackenzie and Trisha. Personality Brittnay is hot-headed and sassy. She willingly challenges Mackenzie despite her being cheer captain and verbally abuses everyone that bothers her. It annoys her that Saison Marguerite is rumored to not have been from France, but from Montrèal and she constantly threatens her life on multiple occassions. The same goes for Rachel Tice, whom she's hated since the third grade when she saw her eat a roly-poly and is most likely the reason why Mackenzie and the rest of her third grade friends stopped speaking with her. Brittnay appears to have severe anger management problems, and is arguably the most aggressive of the cheerleaders. Although Brittnay is shown to be extremely hostile, when Trisha admits to nominating her as Prom Queen because she thinks she "really is a good friend" and she "totally deserves it", Brittnay is shown to soften as she replies with a heartfelt and sincere "Wow Trisha, that's really nice, thank you." It's hinted that Brittnay's favorite show is Glee during a conversation with her former boyfriend Blaine, in which Brittnay breaks up with him because he likes Gossip Girl more than Glee. Although she broke up with Blaine, she becomes angry when he and Saison Marguerite start dating immediatley after the break-up. She also lets boys have intercourse her in her butthole, but not her 'growler', claiming that she 'has standards', and that she is saving her ''vag''inity for someone special. She also thinks it's quite hilarious that Saison is pregnant. After lerning this new piece of information, she insults Saison and Blaine by saying ,"You're a fucking retard, and you can't even speak English!" before emitting herself into a pit of laughter; and she also shouts to God that she is a Christian again after finding out that Saison was pregnant. Relationships Her enemies include Saison Marguerite, Shay Van Buren and Cameron Van Buren . She is also not very fond of Rachel Tice, a former friend whom she broke ties with due to her seeing Rachel eat a roly-poly in the third grade. One of her biggest enemies is Taylor McDevitt who once stole her boyfriend. Even before Saison starts going out with her ex-boyfriend Blaine, she shows animosity towards her. Furthermore, she questions Saison's nationality, believing that she is in fact 'Montrèalean', rather than French. Jonathan Getslinhaumer and her are dating, after they had sex in episode 16. In Episode 19, after finding out that Saison is starring in a reality show similar to ''16 and Pregnant, Brittnay pretends to be friends with her and Shay so she can appear on TV. Appearance Doll Type: Mattle Barbie I Can Be Doll - Cheerleader Blonde. See Collector's Info for more information Brittany Matthews is the only in-uniform cheerleader in the Overland Park cheer squad to not have her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is a typical blonde-hair-blue-eyed girl with wavy locks, pinned back in a side parting. She wears the standard-issue Overland Park cheer squad uniform and operates the megaphone (included with her doll) in the cheer squad. She has flexible elbow joints that allow her to move her forearms and in Episode 6, Brittany is shown to be able to easily do the splits and is revealed to have flexible knee joints as well. She also mentions that she is a size 0, along with the rest of the cheer squad. Trivia *Starting from Saison Marguerite's comment on them, people mocking Brittnay's "second-rate handjobs" has became a running gag in the series. *Brittany is revealed to have a "yeast infection" in . *Brittany is the same doll as Mrs. Van Buren, although Mrs. Van Buren's appearance was modified in multiple ways (including her hair being chopped off) to avoid she and Brittnay to have the same appearance. *She does not floss, according to episode 15. *She is the only member of the cast to have a Facebook page, and one of the two to have a Twitter (the other belonging to Mackenzie Zales). *Brittnay was an atheist until finding out that Saison was pregnant in Episode 14, telling God that "I Brittnay am back, and I am all yours". Memorable Quotes Category:Characters